cncfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Terran Ghost
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Minigunner (Tiberian Dawn) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tagaziel (Talk) 07:51, 7 March 2013 RE: Canon This wiki is about a game. Yes, it has an intricate story. But the article is about a game unit. I'd refer you to the Rifle Infantry page for RA1, where there is a contradiction like this. In FMVs and the manual, the infantry are said to be using M16s and AK-47s, but the cameo and the game's code classify the weapon as a M1 Carbine. The article lists all three in its armament, but the code states M1 Carbine, so that's the in-game unit. Unless you can prove that in the game's code (that is, Tiberian Dawn's) that the weapon classified is something other than the shotgun he is pictured with, then add that. Geekius Maximus (talk) 18:11, April 13, 2014 (UTC) As I said, game data proof or nothing. Geekius Maximus (talk) 18:25, April 13, 2014 (UTC) The artcile details an in-game unit. The unit in-game is what matters. RE: Sniper Commando Congrats, really. The issue's settled now for good. No more headaches for either of us. Thanks Geekius Maximus (talk) 15:55, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Just some thoughts about our arguement As far as I concern, Red Alert 3 is just like Tiberium Wars. It merely restarted the franchise in EA's way, not classical Red Alert's way. A Red Alert without Einstein, Yuri, Prism Technology...can be compared as a Russian Federation populated by German. --General Wild Dog (talk) 10:15, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Red Alert was full of plot-holes and inconsistencies from the very first game of the series. At some point, Red Alert 1 was supposed to be a prequel for Tiberian Saga and game's beta script was coined that way, to reflect numerous clues of Nod brotherhood's involvement. Most of there were purged from retail version, however the game's soviet campaign ending implied Nod brotherhood's existence in Red Alert's timeline also. By Red Alert 2 Nod is gone with no explanation, and we got Yuri as "evil mastering behind the conflict" instead. For me - that's major plothole.... And why you consider prism technology gone from RA3 if it is simply renamed as spectrum technology? As for Yuri - me personally would like to see him returning in new sequels. Generally as for now I see your point that you dislike EA's taking the franchise after Westwood gone regardless of how well the games were made. However, it would be rather idealistic to consider EA wouldn't do that, since they bought the franchise to exploit it. Terran Ghost (talk) 11:44, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Just some thoughts about our argument Westwood was working to retcon Tiberium and Red Alert together before went defunct by EA, of course I cannot force you to know Command & Conquer this well since your ID suggests you're a StarCraft commander. I had already pointed out even bigger plot holes of Red Alert, if you think you can thwart me by the same way, you're in mistake, comrade. Prism Technology is renamed as Spectrum? I can't remember which time this is to make me laugh heartily and loudly, did you ever read respective pages of Prism Technology and Spectrum? There's no mention they're using same principles. In Chinese version of Red Alert 2 manual, Prism Technology is even further explained as "Sunlight Prism Reflecting and Refracting Array", using prisms and mirrors to concentrate natural-occurred light and artificial-generated light to a deadly beam. Spectrum, on the other hand, is never explained, maybe EA don't have enough intellectual resource to fabricate an explanation. If EA really want to do Red Alert 3 right like KFC does chicken right, they should plot a storyline as following: Yuri, knowing he is on losing streak, clones himself and hides in somewhere Allied and Soviet may never find - backside of moon for example, before he is captured. After decades of dormancy and preparation, his clone body (or clone bodies) reactivate along with an even more advanced and deadly Yuri faction, aiming to dominate the world again. This time Yuri (or his clones) even duplicates many greatest scientific minds like Einstein by using DNA samples extracted in previous war, to assist R&D of next-generation of Yuri Arsenal. I'm better than EA on making stories in this case. EA may have privilege to do anything on Command & Conquer, but they constantly get their faces slapped ferociously by those superior-quality MODs from public.--General Wild Dog (talk) 13:14, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Just some thoughts about our argument The fact is, EA completely gone to a wrong direction after defunct Westwood and take over Command & Conquer. They destroyed an extreme valuable asset Westwood left and they will always bear the sin. Did you read my reply carefully? Prism Technology also use artificial light, that's why Prism Tower needs large amount of electricity - it needs power to generate light and adjust reflection and refraction mechanisms. Look-a-like doesn't mean exactly-alike, Delphinus and Ophthalmosaurus are look-a-like, but they are completely different genus in Mammalia and Reptilia respectively. EA's story is not that bad, but neither that good. And it's unlikely EA will continue with Red Alert 4 since they abandoned the franchise, but it's a good thing because they never know how to do it right, so better leave Command & Conquer alone. We know how to do Command & Conquer in more correct ways and we're proving it again and again by creating MODs. One of my friends had announced a new Chinese MOD project for Command & Conquer, another slap in EA's face.--General Wild Dog (talk) 17:16, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Re: Just some thoughts about our argument Tiberium Wars and Kane's Wrath are good games if they don't titled as Command & Conquer. They have something related to Command & Conquer, but that's it, most of the contents in these two games had already mutated too far from being recognized as Command & Conquer. I will never admit they're sequels of Tiberian Sun and Firestorm, as I said, EA dosen't know what is Command & Conquer. EA never understands what they are doing. Prism and Spectrum are not identical. Identical means completely same. They're not backed by identical principles and they're very different from each other in many ways. Generally Prism is superior than Spectrum, thanks to Einstein's intellectual resource.--General Wild Dog (talk) 20:48, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Just some thoughts about our argument Then significant Command & Conquer community in China verdict EA's Command & Conquer games are not worthy of the glorious title "Command & Conquer", and we China has a bigger Command & Conquer population than Russia. Wiki maybe by design meant to be "no original research" and neutral point of view. But wiki is also designed to represent brainwash and interest of its nation of origin, namely United States, or a grand original research implemented by Western Expansionism. I'm already quite neutral for I never purge the sentence "Though the game was well received by many fans", just sincerely point out improvable elements since I wish these games can be better. Constitution guarantees your rights of free speech, if you think Red Alert 1 is a bad game, you're welcome. I also think Red Alert 1 can be improved to be much better because it's the first step on a correct direction.--General Wild Dog (talk) 14:21, March 28, 2015 (UTC)